The present invention relates generally to drying wet garments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a garment drying rack that is foldable to a compact form so that it takes up a small space when not in use.
Due to the sensitive materials often used in garments, many garments require that they be “line-dried” instead of dried in drying machines. Thus, many people have a need for a portable drying rack on which wet clothes are hung for drying. Such a rack is often used indoors in living spaces such as an apartment or condominium. However, such living spaces may lack adequate storage space. Thus, a drying rack that takes up minimal space not only when stored, but also when in use is desirable. However, the unit must be stable to use and also easily portable. That way, the drying rack may be conveniently moved from use in one area to another area and should fold conveniently for storage in a small area.
Moreover, existing garment drying racks that are collapsible to take up less space often are generally smaller in size once expanded. Those drying racks likely do not have sufficient rack space to dry several garments at once, especially when a larger load needs to be dried. Thus, a need exists for a drying rack that substantially expands relative to its compact size so that it can accommodate a large load of garments.